No One Can Own Me
by yayarara
Summary: Hyukjae, omega yang tidak mau menjalani takdirnya. Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mencegah seseorang meclaimnya?/HAEHYUK/BL/OS
.

.

.

 **No One Can Own Me**

 **.**

 **Pair: Haehyuk**

 **.**

 **Rate: T**

 **.**

 **Warning: OS/BL/Romance/Fantasy/Humor.**

 **.**

 **Summary: Hyukjae, omega yang tidak mau menjalani takdirnya. Jadi apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk mencegah seseorang meclaimnya?**

.

.

"Bagaimana ini! Tak ada jalan keluar! Aku tak menemukan cara untuk menangkalnya!"

Sungmin hanya menghela nafas, iris caramelnya menatap jengah pada Hyukjae yang mulai menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ayolah, rambut pirang Hyukjae itu sudah aneh dan menjadi berantakan karena dijambaki tak akan membuatnya terlihat keren.

"Aku sudah membaca buku tentang transisi di seluruh perpustakan kerajaan, mencarinya diinternet, bahkan bertanya pada guru besar tapi tak ada jalan keluar! Mereka bilang itu sudah takdir, sudah seharusnya, hukum alam, dan tak bisa dicegah!"

Satu tangan Sungmin ia gunakan untuk menompang kepalanya dan satunya lagi megenggam kotak susu strawberry milik Hyukjae sebelum menyuruput isinya hingga habis, mumpung pemiliknya sedang sibuk meratapi nasib.

"Aku tidak mau diclaim! Aku tidak mau jadi budak! _Ottokeh_! _Ottokeh_!"

"Ya! Kenapa kau berlebihan begitu?! Dan apa tadi? Budak? Ck kau terlalu mendramatisir."

Iris hitam Hyukjae memincing tajam kearah Sungmin, telunjuknya mengacung menunjuk temannya itu dengan sangat tidak sopan.

"Diam kau pengkhianat, aku tidak minta pendapatmu!"

" _Aish_ , sejak kapan aku berkhianat padamu?"

"Sejak kau membiarkan si _aureus_ iblis itu meclaim dan menjadikanmu budak."

"Kyuhyun tidak menjadikanku budak! Kami pasangan sehidup semati tahu!"

"Ck, itu kamuflase. Kau itu dijadikan budak! Budak sehidup semati!"

Sungmin memutar matanya, percumah berdebat dengan Hyukjae.

"Seperti sebentar lagi kau tidak saja, Hyuk."

Hyukjae langsung diam, kata-kata Sungmin mengingatkannya akan masalah utama yang tengah melanda hidupnya. Membuat tubuh kurus itu merosot di meja dengan nelangsa.

"Kenapa aku harus jadi omega?! Kenapa masa transisiku cepat sekali datang?! _Wae_! _Wae_!"

Lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya menghela nafas mendengar keluhan yang lebih mirip rengekan itu dari mulut Hyukjae. Ia jengah sekali mendengarnya, sungguh. Hyukjae membuat hal ini terdengar seperti akhir hidupnya. Seakan-akan ia orang paling menderita sedunia.

Tangan kecil Sungmin mengelus punggung Hyukjae, mencoba menenangkan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menerimanya saja? Diclaim tidak buruk, Hyuk."

Itu saja, dan buku setebal sepuluh senti itu melayang kearah Sungmin. Untung refleknya bagus sehingga mukanya tak jadi korban keganasan Hyukjae saat tingkat kekesalannya sedang maksimum.

"Aku tidak mau! Sampai mati pun aku tidak mau! TITIK!"

.

.

.

 _Werewolf_ adalah sebutan untuk mereka semua. Seorang manusia yang dianugrahi segala kelebihan serigala. Kekuatan yang mengagumkan, kecepatan luar biasa, penciuman yang tajam, serta insting bertahan hidup yang diatas rata-rata. Dalam kehidupannya _werewolf_ memiliki kasta yang berlaku sejak mereka dilahirkan.

Diantaranya yang tertinggi adalah alpha, seorang istimewa yang silahirkan untuk memimpin. Alpha biasanya mempunyai kekuatan diatas yang lainnya, memiliki insting yang lebih tajam, serta kharisma yang tak bisa dilawan. Semua wajib tunduk padanya dan menuruti segala perintahnya. Mereka juga tak mengalami masa transisi (masa _werewolf_ berubah dari manusia menjadi serigala), sejak lahir mereka sudah bisa berubah menjadi serigala.

Berikutnya adalah beta, sang alpha kedua. Beta sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan alpha namun mereka tak dilahirkan untuk memimpin. Mereka dilahirkan untuk menjadi rekan sang alpha, wakil setia yang tak boleh memimpin. Masa transisi mereka tak beraturan, namun biasannya mereka sudah bisa berubah saat menginjak usia sepuluh tahun.

Yang terakhir adalah omega, seorang penurut yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi seorang pasangan sang alpha dan beta. Dari segi kemampuan dan kekuatan pun omega dibawah dua yang lainnya. Omega memiliki masa transisi yang istimewa dimana mereka akan berubah saat umur mereka 18. Usia yang tepat untuk dijadikan pasangan. Rentang waktu berubah mereka tak selalu tepat hari jadi mereka. Bisa tiga hari sebelumnya atau tiga hari sesudahnya, semua tergantung keturunan dan lingkungan. Untuk seorang omega masa transisi bukan hanya berubah menjadi serigala tapi juga masa dimana ia akan mencari pasangan. Masa ia akan diclaim oleh salah satu alpha atau beta.

Dimiliki oleh seseorang.

Dan hal inilah yang menjadi masalah Hyukjae saat ini.

Sebentar lagi ia akan berulang tahun ke 18. Sebagai omega ia akan mengalami transisi. Sebagai omega ia akan segera diclaim oleh seorang alpha atau beta. Ia akan dimiliki mereka.

Ia akan jadi budak.

Andwe!

Hyukjae tidak mau! Hyukjae benci hal itu!

Katakanlah Hyukjae seorang _werewolf_ yang aneh, tapi ia tak ingin menjalani takdirnya. Ia tidak ingin tunduk pada seseorang dan melepaskan kebebasannya. Ia tak ingin orang asing masuk kekehidupannya, mengatur hidupnya tanpa peduli pendapatnya. Intinya Hyukjae tak ingin didominasi. Ia terlalu keras kepala untuk menurut, terlalu galak untuk bertindak lembut, dan terlalu jutek untuk peduli.

Jadi saat-saat ia mendekati masa transisinya ia berusaha menemukan jalan keluar dengan berbagai cara namun seperti yang terlihat semuanya berakhir nihil. Tak ada yang bisa mengubah nasibnya.

Sudah takdirnya menjadi omega.

"Aku benar-benar bisa gila!"

Hyukjae berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya di lorong sekolah mereka, membuat Sungmin menggeleng prihatin melihat temannya itu. Jarinya aktif mengirim pesan dengan ponselnya pada alphanya.

"Hyuk, berhenti berfikir primitif. Kita semua tahu sudah tidak ada omega yang diperlakukan kasar sekarang. Kita tidak hidup di abad pertengahan."

Memang benar, ini jaman modern dimana hak omega lebih diperhitungkan. Mereka sudah begitu dihargai dan justru dianggap istimewa, meski memang tetap saja mereka akan menurut pada sang alpha atau beta. Itu naluriah.

Insting mereka.

"Kau tahu apa yang terburuk dari diclaim?"

Sungmin menggeleng

"Mereka mengclaim kita saat kita berbentuk serigala. Hii~ itu mengerikan!" Angan Hyukjae langsung membayangkan dua anjing yang melakukan perkawinan, sebagai informasi ia penggemar _discovery chanel_.

"Itu hanya sekali Hyuk, saat kau diclaim saja. Selanjutnya kalian bisa melakukannya dalam bentuk manusia sebanyak yang kau inginkan."

"Ya! Mesum! Jangan membicarakan hal seperti itu dengan enteng!"

"Kau yang memulainya bodoh!"

Hyukjae itu selain keras kepala dan pemarah ia juga begitu menyebalkan terkadang, membuat Sungmin harus mengelus dada setiap bicara pada anak ini.

"Sudahlah Hyuk, menyerah saja. Sampai mati pun hal itu tak bisa diubah, kau tak akan bisa mengalahkan alpha ataupun beta."

Kaki hyukjae langsung berhenti saat mendengar perkataan Sungmin. Iris hitamnya langsung melihat Sungmin dengan pandangan tak biasa, membuat temannya itu mulai tak nyaman.

" _W-wae_?"

Kedua tangan Hyukjae langsung memegang pundak Sungmin, mengagetkan temannya itu. Matanya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan binar yang justru membuat perasaan Sungmin tak enak.

"Kau benar Sungmin! Kenapa aku tidak mengalahkan salah satu alpha di sekolah kita saja?!."

Apa?!

"Kalau aku mengalahkan seoarang alpha yang kuat maka tak akan ada yang berani meclaimku. Mereka akan takut padaku. Mereka tak akan menggangguku. Kau jenius Sungmin!"

Sungmin hanya bisa melongo mendengarnya. Hyukjae sudah gila sepertinya.

"Kalau aku bisa mengalahkan salah satu dari mereka maka tidak akan ada yang berani memerintahku. Tidak akan ada yang mengusikku. Tidak akan ada yang menggangguku. Aku akan bebas! Bebas huahahahahaha!"

Tawa Hyukjae menggelegar di sepanjang lorong sekolah, ia berkacak pinggang seakan yang paling berkuasa, sama sekali tak sadar Sungmin sedang mencari nomor rumah sakit jiwa untuknya.

.

.

.

Jadi dimulailah misi Hyukjae untuk menggagalkan masa transisinya, eh tidak ia akan tetap bertransisi hanya saja ia tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mengclaimnya. Dan mengingat Sungmin adalah temannya yang begitu ramah dan mengenal semua orang disekolah maka Hyukjae menjadikannya informan. Ia meminta Sungmin untuk membuat daftar alpha yang berkompeten untuk membuatnya bebas dengan mengalahkannya.

Seseorang yang akan membuat langsung Hyukjae berada dipuncak rantai makanan jika mengalahkannya.

Saat semua persiapan mental selesai mereka memulai misi di hari senin pagi. Hyukjae benar-benar tak sabar untuk melakukannya, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan nasehat dan peringatan Sungmin.

Memang apa sih yang bisa terjadi? Batin Hyukjae enteng.

"Choi Siwon."

Kedua omega ini mengamati sosok menonjol yang sekarang bermain basket di depan mereka.

"Dia alpah dari klan _albus_ yang digadang-gadang sebagai alpha terkuat di sekolah kita. Keluarganya masih berkerabat dengan keluarga kerajaan. Bahkan katanya setiap minggu ia selalu bermain anggar dengan Pangeran yang merupakan sepupunya."

Siwon menghindari tim lain dengan gesit, ia mendribel bola dengan ahli sebelum memasukannya ke ring, membuat seluruh gadis disana bersorak untuknya.

"Ia juara anggar tingkat nasional dua kali berturut-turut, kapten tim basket sekolah kita dan-"

Plak.

Perkataan Sungmin terpotong saat Hyukjae dengan sadis menggeplak belakang kepalanya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku, pabo!"

"Kau yang pabo! Kau gila menyuruhku melawannya? Dia bukan levelku Sungmin pabo! Dan apa tadi? Masih kerabat kerajaan? Kau ingin aku mati digantung karena mencari masalah dengannya?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Tidak ada tapi, yang lain!"

"Bukannya dia sendiri yang minta dicarikan alpha kuat." Gerutu Sungmin mengikuti langkah Hyukjae meninggalkan gedung olah raga sekolah.

"Kim Yesung."

Kali ini dua kedua omega itu mengintip lab biologi dari jendela. Mereka melihat sosok yang kini memakai jas lab dengan mata yang fokus pada objek di atas meja.

"Dia adalah alpha dari klan _griseus_ , bangsawan. Seorang peneliti termuda di sekolah kita, bahkan guru biologi kita saja kalah cekatan dengannya bila soal percobaan dan teori onotomi hewan dan manusia. Di pendiam dan bertangan dingin."

"Kenapa ia disebut bertangan dingin?"

"Karena-"

Sret

Perkataan Sungmin terpotong oleh adegan pisau bedah yang kini menyayat perut katak itu tanpa perasaan bahkan cairannya muncrat hingga membasahi pipi Yesung. Masih dengan ekpresi datar dan dingin ia mengeluarkan isi perut si katak sebelum memotong-motong katak malang itu menjadi bagian yang lebih kecil. Ia sama sekali tak tahu jika ada dua omega yang kini serasa akan pingsan saat melihatnya.

"Mi-minie- _ah_. Sebaiknnya ja-jangan dia."

" _N-ne_ , kau be-benar. Jangan dia."

Entah sejak kapan kedua omega ini saling memeluk satu sama lain, mereka bersumpah adegan tadi sangat menakutkan seperti film horor yang pernah mereka tonton. Jadi tanpa perlu pikir panjang kedua kepala omega itu tenggelan dibawah jendela. Menghilang sari sana.

"Kim Kangin."

Sungmin dan Hyukjae duduk di tatami. Melihat sosok itu bertandinng dengan seragam taekwondo sekolah mereka.

"Dia adalah alpha dari klan _argenteus_ , masih bangsawan. Ketua club taekwondo sekolah kita dan juara nasional taekwondo tahun ini. Meski nilai akademiknya pas-pasan dan tingkah lakunya kasar tapi ia cukup baik."

Klak

Kayu itu patah hanya dalam satu ayunan tangan sang alpha.

Prak

Kali ini keramik.

Brak

Batu bata.

"Kau bisa menantangnya berkelahi saat hari jumat dan sabtu, Hyuk. Dia tak ada latihan saat itu."

Sungmin menengok kearah sebelahnya hanya untuk mendapati sosok Hyukjae sudah menghilang dari sana.

"Hyuk? Hyukkie?"

.

.

.

Batu itu terlempar cukup jauh saat Hyukjae menendangnya. Ia terus menggerutu dengan kesialannya hari ini. Astaga, tak ada satupun kandidat alpha sodoran Sungmin yang mudah dikalahkan. Kerabat kerajaan? Tukang bedah gila? Monster bertenaga super? Yang benar saja.

Sungmin sedang berencana mengirimnya ke neraka atau apa?!

"Ah! _Ottokeh_! _Ottokeh_!"

Kaki kurusnya menghentak-hentak seperti anak kecil. Waktunya semakin menipis tapi ia masih belum menemukan solusi yang tepat. Hyukjae sangat kesal, saking kesalnya ia merasa matanya mulai memanas dan wajahnya memerah. Ia ingin menangis.

Yang seperti ini ingin melawan alpha? Ck ck ck.

Hyukjae masih saja menggerutu saat telinganya mendengar sesuatu tak jauh darinya. Iris hitamnya mengedar disekitarnya dan berhenti di kolam renang sekolah mereka. Disana ditengah kolam Hyukjae melihat sesuatu, sesuatu yang timbul tenggelam. Mata Hyukjae terbelalak saat menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Ada orang tenggelam disana!

Hyukjae segera berlari memutari pagar dan tanpa pikir panjang terjun kekolam renang. Sekuat tenaga ia menerik tubuh namja yang hampir mengapung itu ketepian sebelum keduanya naik kedaratan dengan terbatuk-batuk dan basah kuyup.

Hyukjae segera menghampiri namja itu, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya khawatir.

" _Gwencana_?"

Orang itu mengangguk sebelum ia mendongak mempertemukan iris cokelatnya dengan iris hitam Hyukjae. Reflek Hyukjae menarik tangannya menjauh, mengamati namja itu merubah posisinya menjadi terlentang di ubin. Dengan mata yang terpejam dan nafas yang terengah.

"Apa sebenernya yang kau lakukan sampai bisa tenggelam seperti itu?"

Tangan namja itu terulur memperlihatkan kunci di genggamannya.

"Kunci mobilku jatuh kekolam saat melihat-lihat kemari. Jadi aku turun untuk mengambilnya, tapi aku baru ingat aku tidak bisa berenang."

Hah?

Hyukjae melihat namja ini dengan tatapan tak percaya. Bertambah satu lagi orang bodoh yang ditemui Hyukjae. Untuk apa sih orang ini melihat-lihat kolam renang sekolah? Kurang kerjaan. Harusnya tadi Hyukjae tak usah menolongnya, hitung-hitung mengurangi populasi orang bodoh di dunia.

"Hyukkie!"

Terlihat Sungmin berlari kearahnya. Ini dia seniornya orang bodoh.

"Heh, apa yang tejadi? Kenapa kau basah kuyup?"

"Aku menolongnya yang hampir tenggelam."

Sungmin mengikuti arah tunjuk Hyukjae dan cukup terkejut saat bola matanya bertemu dengan iris cokelat namja itu. Dengan segera ia merangkul Hyukjae, menjauh dari orang itu dan bicara sambil berbisik.

"Kau tahu siapa yang kau tolong itu?"

" _Molla_."

"Dia alpha Hyuk!"

"Apa!"

Ekpresi terkejut Hyukjae tak bertahan lama karena setelah itu ia malah tertawa dan mendorong bahu Sungmin.

"Kau bercanda."

" _Ani_ , aku serius! Dia Lee Donghae alpha dari klan _niger_ , dia tak terduga dan sangat aneh. Tak ada catatan istimewa mengenai keluarganya. Dan menurutku jika kau ingin mengalahkan alpha kau bisa memulainya darinya."

Hyukjae kembali melihat Donghae yang sedang berusaha berdiri. Tinggi badannya tak jauh beda dengannya, wajahnya polos, dan otaknya juga bodoh(sepertinya). Hyukjae kembali melihat Sungmin.

"Dia bukan kerabat kerajaan kan?"

Sungmin menggeleng

"Dia bukan tukang bedah kan?"

Sungmin lagi-lagi menggeleng.

"Bukan monster taekwondo kan?"

Setelah Sungming menggeleng keduanya bertos ria kali ini. Senyum licik Hyukjae terukir, ini akan mudah untuknya. Yang perlu ia lakukan hanya mendorongnya lagi kekolam dan membiarkannya tenggelam.

Kebebasan sudah didepan mata!

HUAHAHAHA

Keduanya berbalik siap melancarkan aksinya namun senyum mereka luntur saat sosok Donghae sudah menghilang dari sana. Benar-benar hilang. Tanpa jejak.

Hyukjae meremas rambutnya sebelum berteriak frustasi.

"ANDWEEEEE!"

.

.

.

Manusia bisa merencanakan tapi Tuhan juga yang memutuskan, ini ungkapan sempurna untuk menggambarkan keadaan Hyukjae saat ini. Omega ini sejak tadi menggeliat resah diatas tempat tidurnya. Keringat dingin mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya dengan pandangan yang mulai mengabut. Jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar tak membuat tubuhnya berhenti merasakan gejolak panas yang terus melandanya.

Hyukjae sedang mengalami masa transisi. Tepat dimalam ulang tahunnya yang ke 18. Ini benar-benar diluar rencana. Ia pikir masa transisinya akan terjadi dua hari atau tiga hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya seperti kebanyakan omega keluarganya. Dan hal ini tentu saja menghancurkan semua rencana Hyukjae. Ia belum mendapatkan korban alpha tapi masa transisinya sudah keburu terjadi.

Bulan purnama itu menjadi saksi bagamana tubuh Hyukjae perlahan berubah. Erangannya perlahan berubah menjadi geraman yang belum pernah ia dengar. Kulit pucatnya mulai ditumbuhi bulu sejurus dengan tubuhnya yang tak lagi berbentuk manusia. Akal pikirannya mulai kabur digantikan dengan insting hewan liar yang begitu tajam.

Butuh waktu cukup lama sebelum ia sepenuhnya berubah. Tak ada lagi sosok Hyukjae di sana. Hanya ada sesosok serigala putih dengan mata biru yang begitu tajam. Ia melihat sekitar sejenak sebelum melompat dari jendela menuju hutan belantara. Meninggalkan kamarnya dengan pakaiannya yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Saat omega selesai bertransisi maka hawa panas serta bau tubuhnya akan mengundang para alpha untuk mendekat.

.

.

.

Hyukjae berlari dan terus berlari di tengah hutan yang begitu lebat. Sinar bulan yang jatuh kearahnya membuat bulu putihnya bersinar di kegelapan malam. Ia berlari mengikuti instingnya. Dengan lincah ia melewati bebatuan berlumut ditengah hutan dan menambah kecepatannya saat tanah datar menyambutnya.

Aungan itu terdengar membuat Hyukjae menghentikan tubuhnya. Aungan alpha. Hyukjae menaikan moncong hidungnya, mengendus udara yang terasa berubah. Ada bau lain di udara. Bau-bau dari serigala yang menyadari keberadaannya. Hyukjae kembali berlari, kali ini ia menyeberang sungai melawati bebatuan sebelum sampai ditengah hutan dimana pohon terbesar berada. Perjalanannya berhenti disana saat ia merasakan kehadiran serigala lain disana.

Sepertinya hawa panas dan bau Hyukjae mengundak banyak serigala mendekat.

Ada 3 alpha didepannya, mereka keluar dari semak-semak memperlihatkan sosok dominannya pada Hyukjae sang omega. Ketiganya berputar melihat satu sama lain, saling mengeram seperti mengatakan bahwa omega ini miliknya. Detik berikutnya dapat ditebak ketiga alpha itu saling bertarung memperebutkan Hyukjae. Satu tumbang disusul yang lain dan menyisakan satu yang terkuat. Serigala dengan bulu cokelat itu mendekat pada Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memasang mode siaga, ia tak menginginkannya. Matanya menatap tajam dengan geraman yang mengancam. Tapi sekali lagi Hyukjae hanya omega, sekeras apapun ia mencoba melawan yang dia tantang adalah alpha. Saat alpha itu melompat padanya, Hyukjae tak bisa berbuat banyak selain menggigit dan mencarkanya sekuat tenaga.

Dengan mudah alpha itu menghalau pergerakan Hyukjae, dengan giginya ia menyeret Hyukjae untuk pergi ketempatnya. Hyukjae mengeram kesakitan.

Ia tidak mau!

Ia tak mau diclaim oleh alpha ini!

Hyukjae tak tahu apa yang terjadi setelahnya karena tiba-tiba saja alpha itu terlempar menjauhinya dan menghantam batu. Hyukjae menyadari ada bau lain sebelum mata birunya menangkap sosok alpha lain yang datang menolongnya. Bermata merah, bulu hitam pekat dengan besar tubuh dua kali ukuran Hyukjae.

Alpha cokelat itu bangkit, ia mengeram marah pada sang alpha hitam. Hyukjae mundur dari area itu dan bersembunyi di dekat pohon besar.

Kedua alpha itu melompat kearah musuh mereka dan bertarung dengan brutal. Mereka saling menggigit dan mencakar. Geraman mereka terdengar begitu menakutkan. Alpha hitam mulai menyerang dengan kecepatan lebih membuat sang alpha cokelat terluka dan mulai melemah. Beberapa kali sang alpha hitam berhasil membenturkan kepalanya ditanah. Tak memerlukan waktu lama hingga akhirnya sang alpha cokelat menyerah dan meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hyukjae meringset mungdur saat alpha hitam itu mendekatinya, ia takut akan diseret paksa seperti tadi. Namun yang terjadi justru diluar dugaan. Alpha hitam itu mengeram pada Hyukjae, sebuah eraman lembut yang seakan memanggil Hyukjae untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya. Moncong alpha itu mulai mengendus Hyukjae membuat Hyukjae dapat mencium bau sang alpha yang begitu menggoda.

Tanpa sadar Hyukjae mulai keluar dari persembunyiannya. Kedua serigala itu saling menyundul dan mengendus untuk mengenal satu sama lain sebelum berubah menjadi jilatan dan gigitan yang menggoda. Tubuh Hyukjae perlahan turun, ia merebahkan kepalanya ditanah dan membiarkan sang alpha memenjarakannya.

Saat itu malam penuh bintang dan bulan diatas langit menjadi saksi bisu saat Hyukjae akhirnya membiarkannya dirinya dimiliki seseorang, didominasi seseorang.

.

.

.

Suara burung yang berkicauan membuat Hyukjae mulai terbangun. Dengan perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya. Beberapa saat ia harus mengerjap untuk membiasakan sinar yang masuk ke matanya. Pertama kali yang ia lihat adalah dedaunan pepohonan di atas sana.

Dimana dia?

Ingatannya kembali saat ia berubah menjadi serigala. Membuatnya ingat jika semalam adalah masa transisinya. Dengan cepat ia bangun, dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat mendapati tubuh manusianya tengah telanjang. Dengan cepat ia menekuk kaki dan tangannya untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Iris hitamnya mengedar hanya untuk menyadari ia ada ditengah hutan.

Semalam ia tidur ditengah hutan?! Telanjang?!

Semua pemikirannya itu terhenti saat menemukan sosok lain yang tidur tepat disebelahnya. Sama sepertinya, telanjang.

Tunggu dulu.

Jantung Hyukjae mulai berdetak lebih cepat, ingatannya kembali disaat-saat ia diclaim oleh seekor serigala berbulu hitam. Alpha terkuat yang ia temui semalam. Iris hitamnya mengamati paras lelaki disebelahnya hanya untuk terbelalak saat mengenali wajah orang ini.

Ya Tuhan.

Dia Lee Donghae!

Lee Donghae yang ia selamatkan saat tenggelam di kolam renang sekolah.

Jadi serigala hitam semalam itu ...

Iris Hitam Hyukjae mengamati Donghae yang perlahan terbangun. Iris cokelat itu langsung menatapnya dengan tajam membuat Hyukjae tak bisa bergerak. Bahkan saat Donghae perlahan merangkak kearahnya dan membuat wajah mereka berjarak begitu dekat, Hyukjae serasa membeku ditempat.

Donghae mengamatinya sejenak sebelum senyumnya terukir untuk Hyukjae seorang.

"Kau omegaku"

Donghae perlahan menutup jarak mereka.

"Miliku."

Ucapnya sebelum mempertemukan bibir tipisnya dengan bibir gemuk milik Hyukjae.

.

.

.

Sungmin berlari terburu-buru menuju kelas Hyukjae, ia harus memberikan informasi penting ini pada Hyukjae sebelum terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan. Semalam saat ia berkencan dengan alphanya ia dengan iseng bertanya soal Donghae, dan siapa sangka jawaban Kyuhyun benar-benar diluar dugaanya. Semalam ia mencoba menelfon ponsel Hyukjae tapi tak diangkat, jadi sekarang ia harus memberitahunya sesegera mungkin.

"Hyukkie!"

Serunya saat menemukan temannya itu duduk di bangku kelasnya.

"Hyuk, Hyuk! Batalkan, apapun yang sedang kau rencanakan untuk mengalahkan Donghae sebaiknya kau batalkan sekarang juga!"

Sungmin mencoba menetralkan nafasnya.

"Dia berbahaya Hyuk. Kyuhyun mengatakan klan _niger_ adalah klan bangsawan yang paling dihormati bahkan keluarga kerajaan pun menghormati mereka. Mereka sangat kuat Hyuk. Tak ada yang berani mencari masalah dengan mereka. Bahkan nenek moyang mereka mengalahkan puluhan alpha sendirian!"

Hyukjae hanya menatap nyalang pada Sungmin yang begitu panik. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelum Sungmin menyadari keanehan temannya.

"Hyukkie kau baik-baik saja?"

Belum sempat Hyukjae menjawab, panggillan ceria itu terdengar dipintu kelas mereka.

"HYUKKIE!"

Terlihat Donghae melangkah masuk kekelas Hyukjae dengan senyumnya yang super lebar. Ia segera duduk berdesakan dengan Hyukjae tanpa mengindahkan tatapan horor Hyukjae dan tatapan shock Sungmin padanya.

"Kau sudah sarapan?"

Hyukjae ingin memaki dan mengusir orang ini namun kepalanya justru dengan polos menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu sarapan denganku setelah ini _ne_?"

Tidak mau!

" _Ne_."

Dalam batin Hyukjae mengumpat frustasi. Insting omeganya mulai bekerja. Ia tak akan bisa menolak permintaan Donghae. Apapun itu.

Sungmin mengamati keduanya, hidungnya mengendusi keduanya dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat menangkap aroma yang sama dari keduanya. Hal itu hanya berarti satu, mereka adalah pasangan. Iris karamel Sungmin melihat keduanya tak percaya.

"Hyukkie." Tangan Donghae memegang pipi Hyukjae mengarahkan iris hitam itu padanya.

" _Saranghae_." Ucapnya begitu manis. Namun senyumannya berubah cemberut saat Hyukjae diam saja.

"Bilang _nado saranghae_ , sayang."

" _Nado saranghae_."

Hyukjae reflek menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Astaga, ia benar-benar menurutinya. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar berkhianat padanya. Seakan seluruh tubuhnya adalah milik Donghae sekarang. Ia begitu ngeri saat melihat senyum lebar Donghae, namja itu langsung memeluknya erat, mengendusi lehernya.

Ya Tuhan, Hyukjae sama sekali tak menyangka akan berakhir seperti ini. Tepat di ulang tahunnya ke 18 ia telah berhasil diclaim oleh alpha klan _niger_ bernama Lee Donghae.

Ini cuma mimpi!

Hyukjae yakin ini cuma mimpi!

"Hyukkie, _popo_."

Arrg! Ini hari ulang tahun terburuknya!

.

.

.

 **END.**

Hallo semua! gimana kabarnya ? hahaha

Ini sebenernya ff special ulang tahun Hyuk, tapi postnya telat gak papa lah ya. Alur ringan dan mudah dimengerti kurasa. Maaf klo rada aneh, aku udah lama gak bikin genre fantasy hehehe

Hope you like it.


End file.
